


笼中之梦

by Tuzidong



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuzidong/pseuds/Tuzidong
Summary: 世界如同牢笼。即使如此，依然有怀揣理想之人对他人伸出援手。在安徒生先生梦境里面的经历，真是梦幻一般的旅程啊。





	笼中之梦

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC可能  
> *部分童话描写为原文①

似沉非沉，在黑暗中起伏。  
徘徊于此，迷茫于此，没有出口，没有尽头。  
非常，熟悉的感觉……  
是梦吗。  
“没错——既然已经搞清楚情况了就快点起来，这种地方可没什么逗留的价值。”耳边传来了毫不留情的催促声，使得名为藤丸立香的少女不得不努力睁开自己的眼睛。  
眼前出现的是，孩童模样的作家英灵。

……  
…………  
“……安徒生先生？”  
“什么？你这一副不情不愿的样子是怎么回事？‘谁也好唯独不想和这个麻烦的人独处’已经明明白白的写在脸上了哦，虽然我一点也不在意，好歹也给我装出些一视同仁的样子来啊Master。”  
来自迦勒底的年轻御主露出了一个饱含“饶了我吧”意味的苦笑，继而转过头打量现在正身处的环境，左顾右盼地试图转移开话题：“只是，我在之前几乎没有连接过创作系英灵们的梦境呢。一般只会被支使到各个时代的特异点去不停的取材……我的意思是，只会陪各位进行创作活动而已。”  
“哼，让你为纵观人类史也称得上杰出的创作者提供灵感有什么不满吗，Master，说这话之前也要先好好考虑一下你身为编辑的义务啊。”  
啊，火力（毒液）更猛烈了。  
今天的安徒生先生的心情似乎很不愉快。虽然说这位英灵平时也从未表现出过称得上愉快的态度，但此刻的情况无疑是比之平时更进一步的恶化。

好在多少也是备受考验了，讨饶之后立香熟练地开始分析当前状况。  
现在是夜晚的未知时刻，随行者是汉斯·克里斯蒂安·安徒生，推定位置是安徒生先生的梦境，周围环境……  
——周围环境。  
“话说，安徒生先生，刚才开始就想问了，为什么我们……好像正身处海底呢？”  
没错，尽管色泽犹如蓝天，但身边确实充斥着的确实是货真价实的海水，周围生长着火红和深蓝色的树木；树上的果子亮得像黄金，花朵开得像焚烧着的火，花枝和叶子在不停地摇动。地上全是最细的砂子，但是蓝得像硫黄发出的光焰。  
诚然是犹如仙境般的奇异光景，但是立香却不得不感到慌乱：“所以说呼吸？仔细想一想我们刚才到现在怎么呼吸的，该不会我们已经是淹死者的幽灵了吧？”  
安徒生镇定地望了少女一眼，继而开口：“嘛，没必要紧张啊，Master。仔细开动脑筋，冷静地想一想，在水里睡过去的未成年醒来会变成什么不是经典故事吗？恭喜你，现在已经是两栖类（水孩子）②了。”  
“……”少女一时失语，勉强地消化着这个解释，过了片刻才开口道：“真不愧是您的梦境呢。”  
“那么，我们会在这里遇到些什么对手，比如说，安徒生先生自己的影子吗？”  
“你在说什么蹩脚的笑话？”作家英灵露出堪称冷酷的笑容，同时堂堂正正地发表了嘲讽性质的言论，“人最大的敌人就是自己？哈，这种老掉牙的梗，往前数一百年也已经没有人用了。”  
“听好了Master，像样的故事不仅来自对大自然的体验，也源于对人类天性的亲密接触。而身为作家所进行的人类观察，从来不是仅仅指对外界（人类）的观察，自我剖析这种事情，只不过是日常功课而已——连自我理解都做不到，是无法写出像样的故事的。”  
“至于这个梦境，”明明是幼童身形，他却老气横秋、意义不明地笑了笑，“如同东方的谚语所说，善骑者坠于马，善泳者溺于水，擅长编制故事的人为故事所困，也是应有之义。再怎么迟钝，身为我的编辑（御主），事到如今也该看出这是在哪里了吧？”  
当然了。  
在世界范围内流传甚广，陪伴着一代又一代儿童成长的经典童话，《海的女儿》。  
只是——  
“为故事所困吗……”身为御主，立香当然知道安徒生的固有特性会使得本人因外界评价受到意志以外的扭曲。但是，她从未想象过其影响已经达到梦境都会扭曲，构成困境的地步。  
“安心吧，虽然是牢笼，但这里可没什么危险，只要直接走出去就好了。看在平时你泡的茶还算不错的份上，我好歹会负起责任来送你离开的。来，出发了。”  
这时，打断了立香的沉思，安徒生拿出向导的气魄，凛然做出了出发的宣告。

“没有其他人呢。”  
头顶和脚下闪着奇异的蓝色光彩，带着风平浪静时的海洋特有的静谧，远处可以望见以珊瑚为墙壁、铺设着蚌壳的海底建筑，立香和安徒生两人在仿佛海底花园的地方穿行。然而尽管 场景如此丰饶美丽，却没有看到任何其他人或者说人鱼，立香不禁半是感叹半是疑惑地说了一句。  
“是啊。”身边的同伴应了一句，然后做出了相当符合本人性格的发言：“一定是因为我是个相当难以相处的人吧，所以不管是人，还是人鱼，即使在梦境里都不会想要和我待在一起。”  
“……请别开玩笑了。难得不是因为您身为作家，一直选择独自一个人的缘故吗？”这样说多少有些失礼，立香清楚地知道这一点，但也许是难得两个人独处，使她忍不住觉得这或许是更为了解这位一直维持着幼年模样的英灵的机会。  
“身为作家，吗……”  
而安徒生也没有生气，他想了想，给出答案：“或许确实是这样吧。只有在想象中，一切才能保持不朽，围绕着灿烂的光环；而现实，人与人的交往却是无常的，与其让和他人的交际影响想象，我确实认为，创作者需要保持着一定的孤独——所以说创作期间催稿大禁忌哦，Master只要老老实实陪我一起收集素材就好了。”  
话语间，他们经过了一个又一个被点缀的色彩缤纷的小花坛。  
前方是一个圆圆的花坛，里面种满了犹如太阳一样红的花朵，而花坛的旁边点缀着一块洁白的大理石雕。  
“这里是小人鱼的花坛。”注意到少女的目光，安徒生如是介绍道。  
立香带着新奇的眼神注视着花坛，她努力的记住这一切，好在回去有机会的时候把奇妙的见闻讲述给自家亲爱的后辈听。  
“说起来，安徒生先生，我们要到哪里去呢？”  
童话作家叹了口气。  
“Master，你的智商（童话商）不合格呀。身处海底世界的我们，要想进入一个新的发展阶段，就只有去那里了吧，那里。”  
“……海巫婆的小屋？”  
“没错。快一点，跟上来，你也不想梦变得无限漫长吧？”  
立香正要跟上去，突然发现身边水从漂亮的蔚蓝色变成了浓淡不一的紫色。  
她的目光顺着色泽浓度变化看去，不禁皱起了眉头。  
过了小人鱼的花坛，安徒生每往前游动一步，就好像看不见的刀从脚上割过一样，有鲜血从新增的伤口汨汨流出。  
巫婆说：「你的尾巴就可以分做两半，收缩成为人类所谓的漂亮腿子了。可是这是很痛的——这就好像有一把尖刀砍进你的身体。你的每一个步子将会使你觉得好像是在尖刀上行走，好像你的血在向外流。」  
无辜的怪物。  
读者的诅咒使安徒生受到与自己撰写的童话主人公相同的伤。  
一种说不清道不明的感受涌上了立香的心头。  
她想要说些什么，但发现身后的人没及时跟上来的作家先一步开口了：“快跟上来吧，Master。所谓梦境是只要场景一转换一切都会消散的地方，伤口也好其他异常也罢，都不是需要在意的东西。犹豫不决可是没办法拯救世界的哦，像个正统少年漫主角（英雄）那样奋勇前进吧！”  
“……”  
这样是对的吗？  
她又能，做到些什么呢？  
沉默无言地跟了上去，在立香沉思之时，两人已经不知不觉间来到了巫婆居住的森林。  
珊瑚虫们长长的枝丫颤动着，遇到英灵仍然不停的往外扩散的血液，一下子惊恐地缩了回去。  
他们来到了海底森林中央的空地，海巫婆的小屋。  
吱呀一声，门开了。  
光芒瞬间迸发。

……  
…………  
街道。橱窗。圣诞树。  
“我说……”  
“这是随机哦！绝对的随机！我可不是需要借助这种机会扩大作品影响力的作家！”  
夜幕低垂。雪花飘洒。  
所谓将人送出梦境，并不是一下子就能完成的工作——必须要找到合适的，“牢笼出口”才行。于是该说意料之外也是情理之中的，继海底世界之后，两人又落到了眼下的处境。  
蜷缩在街边房屋的墙角。  
不，与其说蜷缩，倒不如坦率地承认是被什么无形的力量困在墙角无法出去了。  
“的确，这个故事，好像没有什么场景的转变呢。”  
“仔细一想这可是好事情哦，Master。只要待在这里像看幻灯片（PowerPoint）一样看上一段时间，就可以水到渠成的出去了，真是不错的故事啊。”度过了刚开始的吃惊阶段，身边的创作者倒是志得意满地笑了起来。  
此时，二人对面，墙上此前一直在温暖的燃烧着的火炉消失了，很快又亮起了第二幅画面  
「女孩儿点亮了第二根火柴，她看到了墙壁后房间里的东西。桌上铺着雪白的台布，上面有精致的碗盘，填满了梅子和苹果的、冒着香气的烤鹅。」  
年轻的御主不禁笑了起来：“的确，半夜三更在寒冷的梦境里看到香喷喷的烤鹅真是不错的事情啊，安徒生先生。”  
但她旋即转头，有些担忧地看向对方。  
无辜的怪物，读者的诅咒，在这一个故事里又会是怎样的形态呢？  
跟刚才相比，不知是错觉还是对面场景的反射，英灵的身上似乎也披上了一层微微的光芒。  
北风席卷着雪花不留情面地肆虐，即使是墙角也没有被放过。  
总之。  
少女伸出手，想要搭上英灵的肩膀，确认他的状态。  
下一刻她的动作顿住了。  
寒意顺着接触的地方蔓延而上，让凡人之躯的她不禁打起了寒战。仔细一看，原本以为的光芒正是起伏不定的火焰，墙上幻象的根源。  
那是足以冻结身躯的火柴之焰。  
在这童话世界，悖逆常理而又坦然自若的灼烧着自己的造物主。  
“松手松手，所谓梦和现实相反，你这样的笨蛋可是会在梦境里感冒的！”  
立香不仅没有松手，反而将厉声呵斥着的对方整个拥进了怀里。寒焰的灼烧使她颤抖地厉害，连出口的声音都抖个不停，但她还是尝试着微笑，想要向对方传达到自己的意思。  
“因为，我觉得这么做比较好啦。安徒生先生很厉害，我小的时候就读过您的作品，一直以来都很喜欢您。但是像我这样的读者却会使您受到自己故事的伤害，我不知道怎么评价这件事情，也不知道怎么阻止、该不该阻止这件事情。但至少和您一起分担，做到力所能及的事情，也是现任编辑（御主）应尽的义务吧？”  
墙壁上又一幅画面出现，两人恍若置身圣诞树下。  
被强制搂进怀抱的安徒生沉默地看着斑斓的光影，进而叹了口气。  
“这么说不就像亚米契斯③一样了，这可不是我的风格啊。”  
低声抱怨了一句，幼童外表的英灵如同年长者一般谆谆教诲：  
“你认为我因为读者的诅咒遭受了痛苦，或许确实是这样没错。但是，痛苦如火焰，折磨着人，又驱散迷雾、指引了前方。立香，尚未踏足社会的你可能无法理解，这已经是最幸福的一种痛苦了——我既不想否认、也无意于摆脱这牢笼。因为，对一个厌世者来说，其他（社会）的一切可还要糟糕得多。”  
圣诞树的绿枝上烛火明亮，挂满了彩色的图画和各色各样的礼物，人们对即将到来的新一年的祈愿和憧憬尽在其中。  
“说到底，自己真心写出来的故事，没有人会讨厌吧？对作家来说，一切都是小菜一碟啦。”  
最后一幕亮起，圣夜里闪耀的光芒将两人吞没。

再度睁开眼睛之后。  
这里是一个河边花园的模样，河边生长着一颗柳树，它的枝子在激流上铺展开来。另一边的花园里，长着一颗接骨木树。  
看着这寻常景色，作家的身形却有些僵硬。  
「这儿，夏天的风景是很美丽的。这是两个小邻居，克努得和约翰妮的感觉。他们在那儿一起玩耍！他们穿过醋栗丛来彼此相会。」  
安徒生先生，您怎么了？  
虽然想要这么问，但是察觉到某种气氛，立香选择了保持沉默。尽管尚没能认出这片看似普通的城郊景色是哪一个故事，但敏锐的天性在提醒着她这里或许是对于作家意义非凡的地方。  
“到了这里啊，看来我们（你）的旅途接近终点了。”最终，作家如此宣布道。  
“放心吧，Master，就〖读者的诅咒〗而言，这里什么也没有，什么也不会发生——出口倒是有一个呢。”  
「他们从卖蛋糕的人那里听了故事，并且得到了两块姜饼小人。于是他们把姜饼放在太阳光中的绿叶里，然后把这个没有结果的、沉默的爱情的故事讲给一群小孩子听。那是人生最美丽的季节，但不能永远是这样。」  
“跟我过来。”仿佛害怕被烫伤一般，他匆匆将视线从那两棵树上移开。  
立香跟着安徒生往前走，不长的一段距离之后，眼前就出现了一座教堂。红色的外墙上挂满了常春藤，犹如时光以优雅姿态钩织出的毯子。  
「“克努得，请不要把你自己和我弄得痛苦吧。我将永远是你的一个好妹妹——你可以相信我。不过除此以外，我什么也办不到。” 」  
「现在克努得懂得了那个男子为什么胸口上有一颗苦味的杏仁——他现在自己尝到这苦味了。约翰妮永远是那么温柔和善良，但她只是一块姜饼。他背包的带子似乎在紧紧束缚着他，使他感到呼吸困难。他把它松开，但是仍然不感到舒畅。他的周围只有半个世界；另外的一半压在他的心里，这就是他的处境！」  
透过彩绘玻璃的光线变得暧昧不明，十字架后是圣母玛利亚怀抱救世主，慈爱而慈悲的模样。  
“比起柳树下面，在教堂里做得梦应当会更美妙吧。”微微放松表情，安徒生自嘲的笑了笑，说道：“这里就是适合你的‘出口’了。与梦有关的故事，在这里沉睡，就能够回到自己的梦境去了——应当是个美梦吧。”  
“……我是无神论者哦？”  
在指引之下，少女躺在了教堂的长椅上，侧身准备入睡，但不同以往的状况让她稍微有点别扭，忍不住提醒对方。  
“没有区别。人类即使不承认神的存在，仍旧会朝着尽善尽美努力奋斗，从这个角度而言，你这样的乐天派无疑就应该进入这个承载着希望的地方啊。快睡吧，虽说游历即生活，但你背负了重要的使命吧，必须要好好休息才行。”  
微微闭上眼睛，不知不觉间一路上积累的疲劳都涌现了出来。  
但是——还有疑问。  
“安徒生先生的梦，是在柳树下吗？”  
“啊，因为对我来说社会是阴暗的，爱情是不存在的，世界已经无药可救了，所以只能在破灭之地留恋徘徊吧。”作家英灵平稳地接话，既像发自内心的剖白，又像一如往日的牢骚。  
“……那样的话，为什么还要一起来拯救世界呢？”  
“……因为即使如此，描摹理想的人在看到他人追求理想时仍旧会被唤起激情吧，”他伸出手揉了揉立香的头发，好像在用行动谴责对方为什么还不乖乖睡去，“等到回过头来，已经不知不觉伸出援手了，这就是所谓的自作自受吧。”  
这是，无比赤诚的自白。

在梦境与清醒的交界，她回忆着经历的一切，突然之间或多或少明白了对方的想法。  
世界是个囚笼。  
生活不过是痛苦的折磨。  
他从来也没有寻求过解放，没有奢望过自我救赎。  
尽管如此认知，他仍心怀温柔，真诚地为未来（孩子）编织着故事。  
即使那样，他也无法舍弃那种朦胧的爱，依旧笃信着美好之物的存在。  
——既感受到了温暖又体验到了悲伤。  
尽管此刻深沉甜美的困意如同潮水涌来，但内心呼喊着必须做点什么的声音使得立香坚持着为今夜的旅程与交谈留下最后的话语：  
“我相信，和安徒生先生一起并肩作战，一定能够编制出幸福而令人喜悦的未来。”  
身边的作家（诗人）微微侧头，看着渐渐坠入梦乡、从这笼中脱身而出的少女（御主），露出了一个难得的，平和而包容的笑容。  
晚安。  
今夜的经历，或许堪称梦幻一般的旅程吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：①虽然大家应该都看得出来，还是说一下本文三个场景分别取自《海的女儿》、《卖火柴的小女孩》和《柳树下的梦》。我一直把《柳树下的梦》当成安徒生自传来看的（x），不管是鞋匠的儿子、被恋慕的歌唱家认作哥哥还是各地旅行……都既视感超强。  
> ②《水孩子》为英国19世纪作家查尔斯·金斯莱所著的一部儿童文学，文中主人公汤姆在水中睡着后没有死，而是脱去了身上的污垢，变成一个身材小巧、不死的、两栖的水孩子。  
> ③埃迪蒙托·德·亚米契斯，意大利著名儿童文学作家，其最著名的作品为《爱的教育》。
> 
> 本文的灵感是CCC安徒生礼装【牢笼】，参考了月球设定和一些传记，虽然自知笔力不足、不知所云，但还是厚颜说一句能让大家更喜欢一点安徒生就好了。  
> 假如这是安徒生幕间的话，第一幕跟小美人鱼的怨念战斗（掉落物龙鳞），第二幕跟小女孩点亮的烛火战斗（掉落物提灯），第三幕跟姜饼小人战斗（掉落物八连），计划通（x）
> 
> 对安徒生感兴趣的朋友们，推荐帕乌斯托夫斯基的《夜行的驿车》一文，收录于《金蔷薇》 一书。  
> 摘录其中最让我印象深刻的一段：  
> 在临终前不久，安徒生曾对一位年轻作家说：“我为我的童话，付出了一笔巨大的、甚至可以说是无法估计的代价。为了童话，我放弃了自己的幸福，并且白白放过了这种时机，那时无论想象是怎样有力和灿烂，也该让位给现实。”  
> “我的朋友，要善于为人们的幸福和自己的幸福去想象，而不是为了悲哀。”


End file.
